Even if you kill me I will love you
by Tera Loveless Uchiha
Summary: Sasuke's parents are killed and he is sent away...Seven years later Team 7 gets a mission to escort Sasuke back to the Village hidden in the Leaves...pairings SasukexNaruto, SakuraxLee, InoxShikamaru, HinataxNeji, SaixKiba
1. Chapter 1

Tera: Hey everyone! I'm Tera Loveless Uchiha but you can just call me Tera. It's nice to meet you. This is my first fanfiction so please go easy on me.

In the first chapter Sakura and Ino are 7, Hinata is 8, Sasuke, Neji and Lee are 9, Naruto and Shikamaru are 10 and Sai and Kiba are 12

I hope you'll enjoy reading this story ^^

Oh and I don't own Naruto :'(

Prologue:

'NOOOO!', a small boy screamed. Sasuke just came back from school to find something he never expected to see. His parent's bodies covered in blood and a ninja standing above them. He got angry and atacked the enemy ninja but he was knocked away like he was nothing more then a bug. The ninja grabbed him by the neck and bit him I kinda imagined the ninja giving Sasuke a curse just like Orochimaru ^^). Then he dropped him on the floor and left. Sasuke felt waves of pain shooting through his body but he ignored the feeling. He ran to his parents, tears streaming down his face and his small frame shaking. His blue T-shirt and white pants were stained with blood.

'Sasuke', someone gasped behind him but he didn't pay attention to the sound. He then felt someone lift him of the floor and carry him away. He knew that he was maybe still in danger but his body didn't respond. Then he blacked out

Sasuke woke up two days later. He was lying in a hospital bed. 'Hey', Sasuke turned his head in the direction from which he heard the voice and saw Naruto's dad (please forgive me but I don't know his name…if you know please tell me). Then he remembered the image of his parents' dead bodies on the floor and tears started forming in his eyes but he didn't let them fall. Naruto's dad noticed that and shrugged it of before he spoke. 'Sasuke, I know you're only nine and you should have never seen that but you have to be strong now'. Sasuke stayed qiet and only nodded. 'I'm going to send you to the Village hidden in the Sand', he continued.

'What?', Sasuke's eyes were wide and mouth open from shock.'But…but…', he couldn't even form a sentence. 'I know that this is shocking to you but you have to leave.' 'Why?' Sasuke asked, tears in his eyes finaly falling. 'That ninja put a curse mark on you and we can't take it of. We could only seal it. But even with the seal, if you stay here everyone will be in dangeour and you might hurt someone. You don't want that, do you?' 'No', Sasuke responded. 'What will happen to Hinata?', the small boy asked with worry in his eyes about his little sister. 'She's going to live with Sakura and her parents. They will take good care of her.', he added trying to reassure the boy.

The next day in the hospital:

'Where is Sasuke?', Hinata managed to say through sobs. 'I'm sorry honey but he left for the Village hidden in the Sand', said Sakura's mum.

'Why?'. The small girl asked, a new stream of tears falling down her face. 'It is too dangerous for him to stay here'. 'But that's stupid', said Ino and Sakura at the same time. Naruto, Lee and Shikamaru, who also came to visit Sasuke, agreed with the two girls. 'It doesn't matter if it's stupid or not because it won't change anything', and with that their conversation was done.

Tera: That was it…tell me what you think about it…I think it's stupid.

Little Sasuke: You shouldn't say such mean things about your story

Tera: I'm sorry Sasuke but it's a fact. Either way I hope you liked it.

Little Sasuke: Andon't forget to review. Bye


	2. Chapter 2

Tera: Hi! So this is just a short chapter about what happens seven years later…this is the second part of the prologue. Enjoy ^^

'I'm so bored!' Naruto said for the fifteenth time in an hour. 'Will you shut up? You're annoying me', answered Shikamaru. They were all at the mall. Sakura, Ino, Hinata and Sai wanted to go shopping so they dragged their boyfriends with them. Naruto felt like a third wheel because the one he loved since he was nine was miles away. He tried to get over Sasuke. He even dated Sai for a while but he couldn't forget Sasuke so they broke up. Sai was with Kiba now. Everything reminded Naruto of Sasuke's onyx eyes and raven-coloured hair…He sighed. 'Thinking about Sasuke again?' a voice said and startled him. It was Hinata. She really changed from an inocent little girl to a very perseptive teenage girl. And she was the only one who loved Sasuke as much as him and suffered as much as him. Naruto nodded and sighed again. 'I miss him a lot. I wish he would come back',she said. 'Naruto', they both turned around to see Kakashi walking towards them. 'You have a mission', he said. 'Go find Sakura and Sai and then go to the Hokage's office so he will tell you the datailes.

Fifteen minutes later in the Hokage's office:

I want you to go to the Village hidden in the sand. You are going to escort Sasuke back her,' said the Third Hokage. 'What?' Naruto and Sakura gasped and Sai was confused. 'Seven years ago you said that he will never come back', said Sakura. 'Yes but we need him here now. Something bad is coming and don't ask what. You'll find out when the time comes. You're leaving tomorrow', he said and the three of the left to pack for their trip.

Tera: That was really short…I apoligies.

Little Sasuke: And don't flame Tera *puppy dog eyes* oh and please review.

Tera: Bye!


	3. Chapter 3

Tera: Hey guys! This is the second chappy…I hope you like it ^^

Sasuke: And Tera doesn't own Naruto

Tera: *starts crying*

Sasuke: *ignores her* Enjoy!

'I'll go and see where we're supposed to go now', Naruto said and left the restaurant. They arrived at the Village hidden in the sand an hour ago. They got hungry so they went to a restaurant.

'So…who is Sasuke?' asked Sai. 'He is Hinata's older brother.' Sakura answered. 'I didn't know she had a brother'. 'He left seven years ago. You know how Hinata's parents we're murdered?' Sai nodded. 'Well they found Sasuke next to their bodies crying. He didn't even notice when they picked him of the ground. He fought with the ninja that murdered them so he passed out. He was in the hospital for two days and then he left without saying goodbye.' She finished. 'Then what is wrong with Naruto?' 'What did Naruto say to you when you broke up?' 'He said that he is sorry but he loves someone else and he can't forget him…Oh…now I get it. Sasuke is that someone.' Sai realized. 'Yes. Naruto and Sasuke were best friends. They would always argue. Naruto would usually start does arguments whenever Sasuke would talk to someone for too long. He wanted all of Sasuke's attention for himself. And he would get it most of the time. Their fights were really funny. Sasuke would call Naruto baka and Naruto would call Sasuke teme. Even though they fought a lot they worked perfectly together in a battle. And Sasuke had Sharingan. He was really powerful.' 'You miss him as well, don't you?' 'He was like a brother to me and he always protected me in battle. Wait…I think I have his picture.' She gave Sai the picture and he was surprised by what he saw. In the picture were Naruto with his blond spiky hair and a huge grin on his face. He was hugging a small boy who Sai guessed was Sasuke. He skin was pale compered to his black raven hair who. His eyes were onyx coloured and he also had a grin on his face. He really was beautiful. Looking at the picture Sai tought that Sasuke and Naruto looked perfect together. He was just about to ask Sakura how old was he in that picture but Naruto walked in. 'Lets go'. He said and they left the restaurant.

Tera: That was it. Hope you liked it.

Little Sasuke: Review and I'll give you candy.

Tera: Sasuke! I'll give you all my toys as well except Monkey and Nero.

Little Sasuke: Bye ^^

Tera: Oh and I would like to thank Sanao Mikaru for reviewing my story! ^^ I am so happy I got my first review


	4. Chapter 4

Tera: Hi everyone…I'm finally back…Sorry for not updating so ong but for the last three weeks had a bunch of exams and I had to study all day…I'm really sorry…Thankfully I only have three days of school left so I'll be updating much faster…Thank you guys for reading and reviewing my story and I hope you like this chappy…Enjoy n_n

'I think were lost' said Sai and Sakura nodded in agreement. They were walking around in circles and were getting more and more tired.

'Hey' said a voice behind them. They spun around and saw a girl with red hair and glasses. 'Are you from the Leaf Village?' she asked. 'Yes', they said in unanimity. 'Then follow me. Oh by the way I'm Karin'. The girl said. 'I'm Naruto and these are teammates Sakura and Sai.' 'So you're Naruto…hmm…he was right…you are quite adorable', said Karin. 'What?' Naruto gasped. 'Nothing', she said and smiled innocently…too innocently.' 'Come on, Sasuke's waiting for you,' she started running and they followed right behind her.

After ten minutes she stopped. 'We're here', she said and pointed to their right and what they saw shocked them. It was a huge mansion. 'Let's go inside', Karin said. 'Sasuke!' Karin shouted as soon as they walked inside the house. 'What?' came an annoyed yell from upstairs. 'Get your skinny ass down here!' she responded just as annoyed. They heard steps and what Naruto saw stopped his breathing. It looked like Sasuke just got out of the shower. His hair was slightly wet. He wasn't wearing a shirt so Naruto could see his pale chest. On his left shoulder was a strange looking tattoo but Naruto chose to ignore it. He had some muscles but not very defined and Naruto stated that that only made him look more attractive. His spiked up hair was black but if you looked at it from a certain angle it was blue-ish. The last thing he looked at were Sasuke's eyes. He always loved staring into his dark onyx orbs. But when he looked into his eyes he was surprised to see crimson colored orbs staring back at him.

'You're friends are here', said Karin. 'Hn', was all they got from him before he turned around and went back upstairs. 'You can wait for him in the living room', Karin said and pointed to their left. The three of them went there and sat down.

'That's Sasuke?' asked Sai. Sakura nodded. 'He isn't very communicative.' He stated. 'He was kind of always like that. He was to shy to talk to someone else then his friends', she said. 'Naruto are you ok?' she asked. 'Yeah he said and blushed because Sakura interrupted his fantasy about him and Sasuke and they were kissing and…'Naruto! Stop spacing out.' 'Sorry', he muttered and blushed an even deeper shade of red.

'Hey', a voice said and they turned around to see Sasuke standing at the door. He was wearing a black and red T-shirt and grey skinny jeans with red converse shoes. 'Do you want to go now or would you like to rest some more?' he asked. Suddenly Sakura jumped up from her seat and hugged Sasuke so hard he couls barely breathe. 'We missed you', she said still not letting him go. 'I missed you to', Sasuke finely said with a small smile on his lips. That made Naruto smile as well. 'Hey baka', Sasuke said. 'Who are you calling baka, teme!' he responded grinning. 'Let's go.' Sakura said before they started arguing and so they left for the Leaf Village.

Tera-chan: Ok that was it…hope you liked it. And I know this is annoying but I have to apologize one more time for not updating for so long. I have to go now…Bye ^^


	5. Chapter 5

Tera: Wassaaaaap ^^

Sasuke; What the hell is wrong with you? o.O

Tera: I watched Scary movie 1 again…I love it…wassaaaaap….hehehe ^^

Sasuke:*throws kunai at her* You're annoying

Tera:*doges it Matrix style*

Sasuke:*now really annoyed* Just start the damn chapter already!

Tera:*whispers* Teme (spending too much time with Naruto)

Sasuke: What did you say?

Tera: Nothing *smiles innocently* ok here's the chappy! Enjoy *runs away*

Sasuke: Get back here *chases after her*

'We should find shelter for the night', said Sai. They traveled all they so everyone agreed with him.

'There is a cave over there' Naruto noticed. Sakura, Sasuke and Naruto went in as Sai went to find some wood for fire. When he came back he started looking for the matches.

'Naruto where did you put the matches? he asked. 'I thought you packed them.' 'Narutooo' Sakura yelled angrily.

Sasuke sighed and stood up. 'Fire style Fire ball jutsu' he said and made hand sings for the jutsu commonly used by the Uchihas. 'There', he said and sat next to the now roaring fire. 'Thank you Sasuke', Sakura said and hugged he raven haired boy. 'Hn' was the only reply she got. For a while the four of them just sat in silence.

'Sasuke?' Naruto broke the silence first. 'Nani?' (A.N. trying to learn Japanese ) Sasuke turned around to look at Naruto. 'Why did you leave?' Naruto managed to choke out. There was such tension around them you could cut it with a knife. Sasuke didn't respond so Naruto looked at him. Sasuke had a focused look on his face, like he was trying to find the right answer. 'I had too', he stated like it was something obvious. 'Why?' Naruto asked annoyed at Sasuke's answer. 'It would have been dangerous if I stayed.' 'But why was it dangerous? Hokage and everyone would have protected you from those people that killed your parents. You didn't have to be scared.' Sakura and Sai nodded agreeing with him. Sasuke smiled bitterly at them. 'I wasn't scared of those people Naruto. I was scared of myself. I'm that danger everyone were scared of…that everyone are still scared of.' He finished, the bitter smile turned into a small sad one. They all looked at him confused. 'What do you mean?' this time it was Sakura who asked. Instead of answering he stood up and started taking of his shirt. Naruto blushed at the action. 'This is a curse mark' he said showing the mark on his left shoulder that Naruto previously thought was a tattoo. 'It is ver dangerous', he continued explaining,' when it activates I get a strange craving to kill and I can't control myself.' He finished and put his shirt back on. 'That's why I had to leave.'

Everyone was quiet but than suddenly 'YOU IDIOT…AND YOU CALL ME STUPID!' Naruto yelled at Sasuke. Sasuke flinched startled by the sudden yell coming from the usually cheerful boy. 'I think there's a river near by' Sai said to Sakura and the two left the cave.

'We wouldn't have been scared of you if you told us' Naruto continued in almost a whisper. 'Do you even know how much it hurt our friends, how much it hurt Hinata…how much it hurt me when you left?

'I'm aware of all the pain a caused you and I'm really sorry for that but I just couldn't risk hurting anyone. Especially you Naruto.' Sasuke said now gazing into Naruto's eyes freezing him where he stood.

'W...what?' Naruto barely managed to choke out.

'You were my best friend Naruto. You still are. You are like a brother to me.' Naruto's heart sinked a little. 'Sasuke I have to tell you something.' Naruto said gathering his courage. 'Nani?' 'I…I love you. More than a friend or a brother. I know it's wrong and if you hate me now I'll understand and if you're disgusted and don't want to see me ag…Naruto was cut of by a pair of lips crushing into his own. Naruto was startled at first but than relaxed and responded. He licked at Sasuke's bottom lip asking for entrance. When Sasuke didn't respond he nibbled on his bottom lip making the younger gasp in surprise. Not wasting any time Naruto sliped his tongue into Sasuke's mouth. His tongue moved against Sasuke's fighting for dominance. Naruto, being the more experienced one (A.N. Naruto was with Sai and Sasuke was never in a relationship), easily won and started exploring Sasuke's mouth. Naruto was intoxicated by Sasuke's taste. He tasted like vanilla. Naruto continued kissing Sasuke but than he noticed the raven haired boy was panting. He pulled away letting leaning his forehead on Sasuke's and wrapping his arms around the smaller one's waist.

Naruto than sat at the floor near the fire and pulled Sasuke in his lap. Sasuke who was still panting blushed a deep crimson red that matched his crimson eyes. When Sasuke pulled himself together he wrapped his arms around Naruto's neck 'I love you too'.

Naruto lied on his back with Sasuke on his chest. He covered them with ablanked and than kissed Sasuke's forehead. 'Goodnight my love' he said but the raven haired teen had already fallen asleep. He chuckled and closed his eyes enjoying the warmth of Sasuke's body.

When Sai and Sakura came back they found Sasuke cuddling against Naruto's chest while Naruto wrapped his arms protectively around the others slender waist. 'Finally' Sakura said and they both smiled at the two lovebirds. Shortly after the two of them fell asleep as well and the only sound that could be heard was the sound of the fire that slightly subsided.

Tera: Finally finished this chapter and got Naruto and Sasuke together. I'm really sorry for not updating for so long but at one point I got a writer's block and lost interest in this story. Thankfully my best friend was able to convince me to continue this story and my head is now full of ideas. ^^


End file.
